Vicomte de Valmont
by SaturnineSunshine
Summary: Mad Dangerous Liaisons references. CB war. Sort of. "Yes or no. It's up to you of course. I will merely confine myself to remarking that a no will be regarded as a declaration of war. A single word is all that is required."
1. Prologue

_Yes or no. It's up to you of course. I will merely confine myself to remarking that a no will be regarded as a declaration of war._

_-Vicomte de Valmont_

_-Dangerous Liaisons_

In the moment that it came to him, Chuck Bass never felt more like himself than he ever had the recollection of having in the past. Fury and anger at one person had never been so clear and one word echoed in his head.

War.

Before he had always identified with Dorian Gray and the like. He had never felt more kin to the Valmont so infamous in literature. He had been taken advantage of someone he never thought possible. Scheming wasn't supposed to happen in this way. But it had. And the seething betrayal made him understand this situation with perfect clarity.

"Is it possible that you still love me?"

Because it was the only thing that made sense. For a moment, he didn't even want to believe it because he knew when the truth was revealed, he would be heart broken by the only woman who would possess his heart wholly.

"How could I still love you after what you did?"

It was perfectly clear the only logical turn this could take.

"You've brought back my worst self."

He couldn't think that it seemed his worst self was always the being that loved her more than anything else. That was what this was. He had nothing left in this life. She had taken away everything. She had taken away a future that was only second best.

She had taken away her love. And for that, he would self destruct, bringing down anything he could with him.

"This means war, Blair. Me versus you. No limits."

He really was Valmont at heart.

* * *

A/N: I totally forgot that I wanted to write this and its almost half an hour before the next episode so I knew I had to get it out. This is a two shot, this is only the prologue but I wanted this to at least get started before we get side tracked by the next episode. This quote is so Chuck so I knew I just had to do it.


	2. Retribution

A/N: Actually not thrilled how this came out. It wasn't really how I envisioned it. I hope it isn't that disappointing. Unbeta-ed.

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Quotes from Dangerous Liaisons and characters from GG. Slight spoilers. But not really.

* * *

_Yes or no. It's up to you of course. I will merely confine myself to remarking that a no will be regarded as a declaration of war. A single word is all that is required._

_All right. War._

_-Vicomte Sébastien de Valmont and Marquise Isabelle de Merteuil  
-Dangerous Liaisons_

"You just brought back my worst self."

It had always been a personal opinion of his that women weren't worth it. They weren't worth the struggle or the migraines of forgotten birthdays or anniversaries. It was at the side of Nathaniel Archibald that Chuck Bass formed this opinion. It had always been in the making as leggy models trailed his own father through townhouses and suites. Women were to be used as objects and trophies. Nothing else. That was the way it was supposed to be.

He was obviously never supposed to meet Blair Waldorf.

It had become very clear to him that there was something about that brunette who hung off of his best friend's every word. It was pathetic and needy and this only cemented his previous beliefs. Women were nothing but playthings. They didn't merit any other title. Nate's girlfriend was Exhibit A of this.

Suddenly, she wasn't Nate's girlfriend anymore. Suddenly she was worth it. She always had that snap and that snark that made her above and beyond the rest. He understood that she was beautiful and worthy of things that lesser mortals such as her own best friend were not. But she was still just a girl. And no girl would ever make him a traitor.

Suddenly, she wasn't Nate's girlfriend anymore.

Then everything changed.

Then he was harboring illegal feelings that were obviously the cause of something just being forbidden. Then she was twisting and laughing on a dark stage.

Then everything was different. He was drenched in her scent and her blood and he had never been more at peace in his life.

It went downhill from there.

That was when he did something he swore never to do. That was when he had forsaken all that was holy to Chuck Bass and even his own father and let some girl in. Only to have her tear him apart. Only to have her cause a storm within his own heart that while he knew he detested her more than anything on this earth, he loved her with just as much vivacity. And he knew those implications. Those implications that meant just that.

He was never letting her go. She just had to understand that. A fact that she seemed to be ignoring with that horrible, vain, little heart of her own. Stewing in her foyer made him realize what a terribly defective person he was. How she could sneer and scheme and he would never even for a moment consider forcing himself out of love with her.

This was how they were now. They couldn't be together so they had to be at war. It was the only way he could think of surviving. He had to distract himself if she was going to continue taking herself from him.

That was the way it had to be.

"You just brought back my worst self."

Blair Waldorf felt many pent up emotions at that. Fear, regret, confusion. But most of all that she felt was anger. Anger that he dare be the wronged one after everything he had done. She understood her own faults. She understood that deceiving Chuck in a way that only she knew how was coarse and cruel.

Then again, no one ever said that Blair had a conscience.

It was amid dark rooms, hushed passions, and raking nails did something happen. She shoved him off of her.

"What are you doing?" he asked darkly.

"What am _I _doing?" Blair asked. "What exactly is it that you think you were doing?"

Chuck's dark eyes rolled in annoyance. "Darling, I may have been on top but I wasn't the one that put me there."

"I hate you."

"Do you?" he asked. "You know I thought it was hate too. But we both know that what we've been transpiring in daily is far too enjoyable to quit."

"Get out."

"What are you doing?" Chuck asked. "This little arrangement between us was going on fine."

"For you, maybe," Blair said. "But as far as I go, I know I'm just as replaceable as the next socialite."

"Why do you sound like that bothers you?" Chuck asked slowly, not liking the turn this was taking.

"I can't do this anymore."

"Why not?" he demanded. The answer reflected to clearly in her eyes. "Because you love me?"

She didn't have to answer.

"You told me..."

"I didn't give you a straight answer if you recollect."

"And what about at the train station?" he asked. "What about then when you volunteered that information without provocation?"

"I didn't think you would come back with her," Blair said. "Then again we both know how much she meant to you. Enough to engage in war with me."

"Enough to engage in illicit affairs with you," he breathed in her ear.

"We're not doing this," Blair answered, shoving him away.

"Do I have to ask you again?" he asked. "Do I have to ask if the real reason you wanted me back this way was because-"

"No," she said hastily. "No. You don't have to ask."

"Because I already know the answer."

"Then why did you ask the first time?" Blair snapped. His lewd smirk pulled at the corner of his lips that tasted like her own lip gloss as of ten minutes ago.

"Is it possible, Blair?" Chuck asked, not willing to be deterred.

"It doesn't matter," Blair articulated. "It won't change anything."

"That's not an answer."

"I'm making it one," Blair answered. "You set out to destroy me as retribution for what I did to your whore. What other answer do you need? Why else would I have told you-"

"That you didn't love me?" he asked. "That was it? I took your answer as a declaration of war. Your negative answer was a catalyst because it made something blatantly clear to me. You didn't love me anymore. And a man with nothing to live for has nothing to lose."

"Because you lost her."

"Because I lost you."

Her face betrayed the same.

Fear, regret, confusion.

Anger.

She didn't slap him this time but she sure as hell wanted to.

"How dare you?" she asked. "How dare you put me through that after-"

"Put _you _through that?" Chuck sneered. "You put me through excruciating pain for your own pleasure."

"For my retribution," Blair snapped. "You can't say that you didn't deserve it."

"And after?" Chuck asked. "What was that for?"

"Did you really think that I would just tell you that I still loved you?" Blair asked threateningly. "Did you really think that after everything you've done, no matter what I've done, that everything could be alright again? You gave me a choice. Love or war. You can't really think that you backed me into a corner. You know as well as I do, Love. I chose war."

Blair turned her back on him, readying herself so she would at least be presentable in her own room.

"Things have changed."

His voice betrayed conviction that she refused to answer.

"Get out."

"Waldorf."

She looked at his infuriating smirk as he leaned in his state of undress against her doorframe.

"I love you too."

"That doesn't change anything."

"Maybe not," Chuck answered. "But it is going to make this more interesting."

"Do you want me to hurt you?" Blair asked.

"I think you want you to hurt me," Chuck replied. "And that gets you off."

Her nails dug into his back again and he commanded her passion with his mouth.

"Did I get you off, princess?" he growled in her ear.

She pushed him away.

"No matter," he sighed. "I will. And I'll be waiting for that love proclamation from your lips."

"You won't get it," Blair promised.

"Is that a challenge?"

Blair's face fell because she knew that was the one thing. It was the one thing she had been dreading. He took it as a challenge.

Chuck Bass never backed down from a challenge.


End file.
